


Stay Alive

by Kaylee_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Angry Sam, Demons, F/M, Hunting, Protective Cas, Protective Dean, Protective Sam, Revenge, Sad Sam, attacked reader, hostage, hostage reader, hurt cas, idk what else to put. :p, kidnap, reader is captured by demons, trapped cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylee_Winchester/pseuds/Kaylee_Winchester
Summary: You had been hunting with the Winchester boys ever since Sam had saved you from a Shape Shifter that had you pinned down with a knife at your throat. You had just finished destroying a vampire nest and you were exhausted. So, naturally, you had decided to stop by the gas station for some beer before heading back to the motel. Little did you know, there was a shifter waiting for you there. You had no clue how it had known you were coming, but you were exhausted, weak and drowsy after finally finishing off the vamp nest. The shifter easily disarmed you and was about to slit your throat when Sam walked in and shot it. You remembered the shifter falling away from you and your knees giving out. You collapsed and found yourself in a hotel with both the boys bending over you anxiously, treating every scrape and bruise they found on your exhausted body. After that, you had became amazing friends with them both. You and Sam had even started to become more than friends. Until one night you stayed back while the boys went after a demon because you felt sick with a pounding migraine. That’s when the demon appeared behind you and kidnapped you. That’s when everything changed.





	1. Chapter 1

The bag over your head lets in tiny specks of light so you can barely make out where you are. It seems to be an abandoned barn, but you can’t be sure. The floor under you creaks when you shift in the chair you are tied down to, and you can definitely smell something disturbing. 

“Now tell me, y/n, where are the Winchester’s?” A cold voice rasped from behind you. You wanted to flinch but you held your chin up and refused to show signs of weakness. 

“No way in hell am I telling you.” You snarl defensively. 

“Ooh! We’ve got a sassy one here!” Another voice says. This one is higher and more cheerful, yet eerie. 

“I believe you will tell us.” Says the first voice. This one sounds more masculine. You picture a hulking dark figure with tattoos up and down both arms and a lust filled grin. You involuntarily shudder. 

“See, were about to have a huge advantage over you.” The second voice says. This one sounds feminine and you picture her similar to the man. Strong and dark with an evil smile.

Suddenly you hear the flutter of wings. A smack and a grunt of pain. Then you hear something heavy hit the wooden floor. The sound of a liquid being poured fills the silent room and is quickly followed by the woosh of a fire bursting to life. You squirm against the ropes holding you to the chair. 

“Aw, look-“ the woman says with an air of humor. “-your feathered friend came to see you!”

The bag is ripped roughly off your head and your eyes slowly adjust to the rays of grey light falling through a skylight above you. You seem to be in an old shed or barn, like you had thought. There are two huge sliding doors in front of you, each one around fifteen feet tall. But in front of those doors, lying in a tan heap, is Cas. His side rises and falls rapidly with shallow breaths as he grimaces in pain, clutching at his left side. Blood trickles from a corner of his mouth and from under his clenched hands and he lies in a circle of fire, lit on what you assume is holy oil. He is in an angel trap. 

“Cas. What did you do?” You breathe, watching helplessly as he rolls onto his back, groaning in pain. 

“This little angel decided to come pop by when I prayed for him-“ the woman beside you screws up her face into a pathetic expression. “-to help me get away from my abusive boyfriend.” She twists her thin, pale face into a wicked smile as she walks over to the fire to laugh at Cas. Her long, dark curls fall over her face, leaving it in a shadow. Her solid black eyes glint evilly. 

“Now.” The man says from behind you. You twist around to see him. He too has solid black eyes and dark hair. Both demons sport a black leather jacket and jeans with cowboy boots. They looks tough and menacing, but you give the man an icy stare when he chuckles at you. “You’re going to tell us where the Winchester’s are and we’ll let your feathered friend go. Or, you can watch us kill him in front of you.”

Your stomach drops. You don’t doubt that they will kill Cas. He isn’t worth anything to them. But to you he’s one of your best friends. He was there to heal and comfort you after your attack from the shifter. And he was there on many hunting trips to help when you and the boys thought all was lost. He may be a bit blunt and vague sometimes, but he’s one of the greatest friends you’ve ever had. And one of the few friends you’ve ever had. 

“Where are the Winchesters?” The woman repeats, pulling a long, cruel looking knife from a pocket in her jacket. You recognize it as the one blade that can kill an angel. You open your mouth but no words come out in your immense horror. “Alright then.” She says after pausing for only five seconds. Without hesitation, she steps over the holy fire and bends down next to Castiel, pulling him up and pressing the knife to his neck. “I’ll ask one more time. You don’t answer, and I slit his throat. Where are the Winchesters?”

You pause for a second while you come up with a random city. In that time, the woman pushes the knife harder into Castiels neck and a bead of blood forms. 

“Huston!” You cry, voicing the first word that comes to mind. Huston, Texas was where you grew up, so maybe it sounded somewhat convincing. But you know that is definitely not where Sam and Dean are. They’re in a completely different state last time you knew. Of course now, you really don’t have any idea where they are. Which could be bad for you in the future. But now you have to focus on the present.

“You sure about that?” The man snarls from behind you. You nod quickly and the woman stands up, throwing Cas’s limp form back down to the ground. She walks over and stands in front of you, bending so her face is level with yours. 

“Let’s hope you’re not lying. Or there will be more serious consequences.” She growls. Then she holds up the knife and flicks a few drops of blood from the cruel blade into your face. They land on your cheek and you visibly flinch at the feeling of your friend’s blood on your face. 

The man walks out from behind you and raises a hand. He slowly brings it back down and the fire flickers out. Castiel’s eyes flutter open and he looks at you, his expression full of sorrow and pain. You close your eyes, unable to keep eye contact. You hear the flutter of wings and you open your eyes to see nothing but the empty barn and the two demons. 

“Get some sleep. We’ve got an interesting day ahead of us for tomorrow.” The woman smiles at you, wiping the rest of the blood from the knife onto your black leggings. Without another word, both demons turn and walk out the doors, shutting them tightly behind them. You hear their retreating footsteps and you wait until they’re out of earshot before you begin to struggle against your bindings. You have a sudden idea. What if you can call Cas back to help you? You look around anxiously but your eyes fall on a symbol painted on the wall in what appears to be blood. The demons must have painted that after Cas left. Now angels can’t get inside. Now Cas can’t save you. Now it’s up to Sam and Dean. 

“Sam.” You whimper, your shoulders sagging as you let out a sob. “Where are you? I need you.” You let out an inhuman wail of sorrow as tears flow freely down your face. Your chin rests on your chest as you slowly revert to silent crying before nodding off to sleep.


	2. Its in my head...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon possesses you and you travel to Bobby’s house, where the demon makes a spine chilling statement.

You wake to a scraping sound cutting through your nightmare. You open your eyes a crack and see the two demons from yesterday, sliding the doors open. 

“Rise and shine, meat suit!” The girl giggles, walking over and running a cold finger down your cheek. You grit your teeth and wretch your face away from her and she chuckles darkly. “We’re gonna have some fun, you and I.” She begins walking around you, lightly brushing your back as she goes. “I realized, that if I possess you, I get your memories too. You remember where the Winchesters are. I know you have some ideas in that mind of yours as to where they can be.” She taps a long finger on the side of your head and you bare your teeth in an almost feral way. “You see, that spot you told us, Huston. That was a lie. You don’t lie to us.”

The man leans against one of the open doors, smirking like he’s watching an entertaining tv show. 

“Open wide, sweetie!” The woman snarls. Her mouth falls open and she spits out a dark cloud. The mass writhes above you as her body crumples to the ground. You give a small yelp of shock before the cloud plunges into you. Then, you feel... different. You notice a different presence in your mind. The demon is inside you. 

Without even straining, you flex and snap your bindings. They fall to the floor onto the unmoving body lying at your feet. You feel yourself smirk, although you never meant to. You stand and brush off your plaid shirt and faded jeans before walking over to the demon standing by the door. 

“Like my new look?” The demon says through you, fixing a flirty grin onto your face. “It’s new, just bought it.”

“That outfit looks like one that could find the Winchesters.” The man growls, smiling creepily. You shudder but the demon keeps your body stiff and under her control. Not yours. 

“Yep. Now. If y/n’s memory serves me right... the Winchesters have a friend named Bobby. They camp out at his place quite often.” She grins and you internally stab at her presence. But she just waves off your attack and smiles. “Guess we’ll just have to go there and wait for them to come. Good for us, y/n knows the way there.”

You watch as the man gets into an old chevi farm truck and you climb in beside him. 

“Let’s get this show on the road.” You hear yourself say. 

Five or six hours later you pull into an old car lot. A small house sits in the center, surrounded by various old cars. The man parks the truck behind a cluster of cars and they get out. 

“Now, I’ve got a few conditions.” The demon says through you. And you realize she is talking to you. “You can’t give us away. If you do, I WILL find Sam and kill him using your body. I know how you feel for him. It would be a shame if you had to watch him die at your hands.” She lets you have control of your body but you can feel her leaning back, watching for your reaction. The man turns and stares at you, his black eyes glinting in the dark of the night. 

“Okay-“ You choke. You cough and try again. “Okay. I’ll do what you want. Just please don’t hurt Sam.”

The demon takes you over and laughs coldly. 

“Oh, honey. WE won’t hurt him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short. I plan to have a looooot more chapters to come. So stay tuned! Thank you for kudos and comments!!!!! :D


	3. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demons send you into Bobby’s house but you aren’t that great at acting...

You internally scream as the demons cackle madly. She had told you that THEY wouldn’t hurt Sam. She stressed that. She meant someone else would hurt him.

“I can hear the questions as they sizzle through your little mind.” The demon says through you. “So let me answer some of them. Question one: what do you mean by WE won’t hurt him? Well, sugar. I don’t think I can tell you. Our boss-“

She is cut off as the other demon slaps his hand over your mouth. You find yourself glaring angrily at him. 

“Don’t tell her about the boss. We can’t risk someone hearing us out here.” He gestures around him at the old car lot you all stand in. 

“Right.” The demon in you continues. “Now, if you DO cooperate, Sam’s punishment may be a bit more... forgiving. But if you don’t, I can guarantee you that he will be killed in the slowest, most painful way anyone could possibly come up with. And you will be forced to watch. So it’s better for you to not tell anyone when we send you in. You will tell us everything we need to know. Got it?” She hands you control over your body for a few seconds and you nod shakily before she snatches it back. 

“You’re going to march in there-“ The man points to Bobby’s house. “-and figure out where the Winchesters are.” You pause, feeling the control seep back into your body. “NOW!” You flinch slightly and glare before turning and walking to the house. You knock on the door and you immediately hear a gun load on the other side. 

“Bobby, it’s me.” You call. There is the sound of a lock and the door swings open, revealing an average height man wearing an old ball cap, tattered jeans and a plaid shirt. His face looks tired under a short beard and a frown. 

“Y/n?”

You shove your hands in the pockets of your brown leather jacket and rock back and forth nervously on the balls of your feet. The porch groans under you in protest. 

“Come inside, or are you just gonna stand out there and watch the grass grow?”

You nod and step into the dimly lit house. Bobby shuts the door behind you and wanders back to his desk. Various books and papers are scattered over it and he looks like he hasn’t slept in days.

Act more like yourself you little nervous wreck! The demon whispers to you. You flinch and Bobby notices. 

“You alright, y/n?” He says suspiciously. 

“Oh! Me? Yea. I’m fine. Where are Sam and Dean? I was just staying back because I didn’t feel good. Well, I’m fine now and I want to go help.” 

Bobby turned and fixed you with a hard stare for a moment before walking around behind his desk. 

“Come here.” He pointed to the area right in front of his desk. You tried to look normal as you ambled over and stood on the shaggy rug, facing him. “Are you okay?” He asked, frowning at you from under his beaten hat. 

You shrug. “Just missing my boy.”

“Aw please.” Bobby growls, turning away. “Don’t get all sappy with Sam in front of me. But I mean it. What’s goin on with you?”

He had noticed. He had figured out something was off with you. 

He must have noticed your pause too, because he frowned again and turned away, rummaging around for something. Just when you were about to ask, He whirled around and splashed a small canister of water onto you. You screamed in pain and doubled over as you felt burns quickly cover half of your face. 

“Oh my god.” Bobby’s mouth fell open in shock as you lay on the floor, screaming and writhing. He slowly pulled out a blade that you immediately recognized as the demon blade. 

“No! Bobby! Stop! Please!” You cry, pushing yourself away from him across the floor. But suddenly you hit an invisible barrier and find yourself unable to pass it. Then you remember, Bobby has a demon trap painted under the rug. And you just walked right into it. 

“Y/n,” Bobby whispers, slowly walking closer and raising the knife. “I’m so sorry.” He reaches you and plunges the knife into your left shoulder and you scream like you’ve never screamed before. You feel the demon inside you scream even louder and you crumple into a heap as a strange light flickers under your skin before you pass out. 

** about five hours later **

“Y/n?”

The familiar voice coaxes your eyes open and you see Sam bending over you, his dark eyes full of worry. 

“Sam...” You choke, struggling to sit up. Instead, you groan in pain and fall back down to the floor where you were when Bobby stabbed you. 

“Hey! Shh...” he whispers, holding your face in his warm, comforting hands. “You’re going to be okay.”

“But you won’t.” You sob, letting yourself be pulled against him as you cry into his shoulder. “The demons... they’re looking for you. You need to leave me and run. They know I’m here. They sent me in to find you and Dean.”

Sam’s eyes widen and he looks over your shoulder. You assume he’s looking at his brother. 

“Y/n, what did these demons say?” Dean asks, walking around from behind you and crouching down. 

“They-“ you give a strange sound, something like a choked hiccup.

“It’s okay. Go on...” Sam says, rubbing his thumb slowly back and forth on one of your arms as he cradles you. 

“They said that I needed to tell them where you were. And they had Cas. They made me tell them where you were or they would kill him. So I told them a location — not where you guys were — but they seemed to think I wasn’t lying so they left. Then the next day they came back and said that they would torture Sam before killing him slowly if I lied again. So one of them possessed me and made me come up to Bobby’s to ask where you were. But he figured out. They’re going to kill me. They’re going to find me, kill me, and kill you, Sam. Please. Leave me here and run.” You wail, clutching at the front of Sam’s shirt and staring intensely into his eyes. 

“Y/n, I’m not leaving you anywhere.” He whimpers, his eyes filling with sorrow. 

“Then I will.” You whisper. Without another word you leap to your feet and make a run for it. You dodge Dean as he lunges at you and you slam into the door, throwing it open and bursting out into the cool night air. 

“Y/N!” Sam yells, chasing you outside. “Y/N! STOP! PLEASE!”

You let out a quiet sob as you sprint into the maze of cars. You hear labored breathing behind you and you realize Dean is hot on your tail. You cry out as he dives at you, grabbing your ankles and bringing you slamming to the ground. You kick him away and scramble to your feet to keep running, tears streaming down your burnt cheeks. You pause when you don’t hear him get up to follow you. 

“Please, I don’t want you to get hurt.” You whisper, turning to see Dean sitting up and staring at you. His face flooded with confusion and fear. 

“Y/n, don’t do this...”

“Tell Sam I love him.” You breathe. “I’m sorry.” Without turning back you run into the woods. You hear your name being called but you keep running until your legs give out. You tumble down a hill and land in a small creek. Only then do you realize how bad your shoulder hurts. The stab wound is wrapped in gauze but blood is seeping through it due to your rapid heartbeat. You take steady breaths to calm down but you can’t. You stifle a wail as you hear Sam screaming your name from a distance. You shakily get to your feet and walk further away from his agonized howls. 

“I love you. I’m sorry.” You repeat as you shakily navigate through the dark woods. Away from the love of your life and away from your best friends.


	4. A Visit from an Angel

You continue to hike through the forest. Though Sam has stopped screaming for you. You just want to put as much distance between the Winchesters and yourself as possible. 

“Cas.” You croak, having been breathing heavily for a while as you alternate between running and walking. “Cas, I need you. Please.” You come to a halt and you sit down to lean against a large oak tree. You hear the sound of fluttering wings and your head snaps around to see Cas standing beside you. He looks very out of place in the middle of the woods. 

“Y/n, you need to come back.” He says, taking a step towards you and reaching out. 

“No!” You scramble to your feet and back away from him. “No, please. I’m being followed by demons. I know it. I can’t go back to Sam.”

“Y/n-“ he starts. Only to be cut off by your frantic questions. 

“Did they leave Bobby’s house?”

“Yes.”

“How’s Sam?”

“Grieving and refusing to give up looking for you. He chased you for quite some time last night before dean and Bobby stopped him. We had to keep a close eye on him, he might try to sneak out and go looking for you again. If I could just bring you back to him-“

“NO!” You scream, throwing your hands down and breathing heavily. “I can’t hurt him!” Tears fall freely down your face and Cas tries to come closer to comfort you but you stumble away. 

“Y/n, please-“

“I need you to go.” You choke. 

“Go?”

“Leave. Go back to Sam. Tell him I’m sorry. Tell him to stop looking for me.”

Castiel stares blankly at you, his blue eyes shining brightly in the moonlight. 

“I will do as you wish, but I will come back regularly to make sure you’re okay. And I will make sure nobody follows me. Am I allowed to tell Sam?”

“Cas, no. You should stay away from me too. I don’t want you getting hurt-“

“That was not a request, y/n. I’m checking on you every few hours. The questionable part was if I can tell Sam or not.”

You pause, thinking for a second. 

“You can go get him. Bring him to me.” Tears well up in your eyes again. “I... I want to say goodbye.”

“Y/n, you’re not saying goodbye. We will take down these demons and you can go back to your normal life.”

“What. Hunting? That’s not normal, Cas. I want an apple pie life. Simple, traditional... A life where I’m not wondering if my friends will live to eat dinner that night!”

“Y/n, you knew what you signed up for when you started hunting. Why now are you protesting?” 

“Because I’ve found someone I love and I don’t want them getting hurt!”

There is a silence other than the hoot of a nearby owl. 

“I will bring Sam. But it’s not goodbye.”

“You tell yourself that!” You cross your arms and turn your back to him. You hear the flutter of his wings as he leaves. You curl up at the base of the tree and cover your face with your hands. You want to cry and release all of your pent up remorse but you can’t find it in you. 

A few minutes later you hear the flutter of Castiel’s wings. 

“Y/N!” Sam yells, seeing you. 

“Sam.” You breathe, accepting his embrace and breathing in his sweet scent of gunpowder, sweat and soap. 

“Why did you run like that?” He holds your face in his hands and lifts your chin gently so he’s looking in your eyes. 

“Because I don’t want to get you hurt.” You whimper. 

“Y/n...”

“Sam, I don’t think I’d be able to live without you.”

“I don’t plan on dying any time soon.” He smiles slightly but sees the sadness in your face. He gives up on talking and just pulls you towards him, hugging you against him.

In all the time you’d known him, you’ve never seen him break down like this. He cried and his hands shook as he clutched you against him. He raised his face to the sky and cursed the demons for ever coming to take you in the first place. He yelled and cried and then fell silent. You noticed he was shaking and you grabbed his hands in yours and stared him in the eyes. 

“Samuel Winchester.” You whisper, trying to ignore Cas, who watches you both interestedly. “I love you, and I never want you to get hurt because of me. But leaving you, I think that’s worse than any physical wound. For both of us. I’m not sorry for running. But I am willing to let you come with me from here on.”

He breaks out in a watery smile and hugs you again. 

“Y/n, I love you too.” 

You smile as he lays down on the forest floor, pulling you with him. You curl up against him and he places a protective hand on your side. 

“I’ll go then, if you want to stay, Sam.”

“I’m never leaving.” Sam whispers into your long brown hair. 

“Well, at least you should have some supplies.” Cas points to the two of you and suddenly you are lying in one large, warm sleeping bag in a small but comfortable tent. Two backpacks sit by the entrance, packed with various weapons and foods. “I’ll leave now. Stay safe, please.” He frowns worriedly and Sam nods at him reassuringly. “Pray if you need me and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” And with the sound of flapping wings, he disappears.


	5. Going for a Swim

You wake to the feeling of fingers gently running through your hair. Your back is pressed against Sam’s chest and one of his arms are still draped protectively over your side. You roll over and face him. He doesn’t look fully awake yet, but his expression already shows love and compassion at the feeling of you by his side. 

“Good morning.” You whisper. 

“Shh. Maybe if we stay quiet, it will go away.” 

You laugh. “I don’t think you can hide from morning.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Watch me.” He rolls over, taking you with him. You find yourself laying on top of his bare chest. He smiles up at you and you smile back. 

“I love you.” You murmur, laying your head just under his chin. 

“I love you too.” He gazes lovingly at you and you feel his chest rise and fall as he sighs. 

“Well, I’m afraid morning has found us.”

“Noooooooo...” he groans. 

“Yeeeeaaaaahhhh...” you groan back at him mockingly. 

He laughs and throws you off him and rolls over so he is on his stomach right beside you. He bends down over you and places a kiss on your lips before climbing out of the sleeping bag. You huff and get up too. 

“What do you think is in here?” He asks, picking up one of the backpacks. 

“Judging by the knife strapped to one side and the crackers and water bottle on the other side, I’d guess food and weapons.”

“Oh really?” He sasses, grinning at you. 

“Yea, really.” You crawl over to the other backpack and open it. Inside you find a demon blade, an angel blade, a huge tub of salt, a bottle of holy water, a small container of holy oil, two lighters, a flashlight, a rope, a small handgun with a container of silver bullets and a baggy of various snacks. 

“Man. It’s like Christmas.” You gasp, peering at all of the contents of the bag. 

“He, what do you have in there?” Sam slides over to look inside your bag. “Looks like you’ve got the silver bullets and I’ve got the salt gun. We both have demon and angel blades, salt, holy water and oil and the camping basics. Plus this tent and the sleeping bags.”

“Looks like we’re all set.” You pick up your bag and put it on, stumbling for a second, not realizing it would be that heavy. 

“You got it?” 

“Yep. I’m good.” You regain your balance and walk outside. Birds chirp and sun rays peek through the canopy of green leaves. “Hey, Sammy, do you know how to pack a tent?”

Sam looks at you like a deer in headlights. 

“Uh...”

“I’m gonna take that as a no.”

“I can get it!” He rolls up the sleeping bags and tosses you one. “Tie that to your backpack.”

You do as he says and it only adds more weight. 

Ten minutes later, Sam has the tent in a neat bag and tied to his backpack along with his sleeping bag. 

“You sure you can carry all that?”

“I’m fine. Let’s keep moving.” He starts off and you follow. 

“Hey, I’ve got a question.” He asks after a few minutes of walking. 

“Hm?”

“You seem so happy today. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I absolutely love happy you. But what changed?”

“Well, I realized that I can’t stop what’s bound to happen. Such as the demons following us. So I decided to make every moment last before we get caught. I don’t want to dread the end. I want to go down with my head held high.”

“Who says it’s the end?” Sam asks, stopping. You stop and turn to face him. 

“I don’t know,” You shrug. “I mean, this life, there’s an end somewhere. I’m not going to die from old age. I’m going to die on the job. I just know it. But when I do die, I want to go down fighting. I don’t want to be depressed and giving up.”

“You’re not going to die any time soon on my watch. Neither am I.” Sam says, reaching for your hand. 

“I know.” You sigh. “I’m just saying, for like, in the future. I know it’s going to happen. There’s no reason to deny it.”

“Okay. Enough talk about death.” Sam laughs, breaking the serious tension with a warm smile. “Let’s talk about...” his face falls when he realizes he has no clue what to talk about. 

You laugh and squeeze his hand. “Come on, let’s keep going.”

You both walk down to a pond where you take a long drink and  
end up pushing Sam into the water. 

“Hey!” He yelps in alarm as he falls in with a splash. You fall to the ground, laughing hysterically. “Your turn!” He reaches out of the water and grabs your ankle. You feel your eyes widen in shock as he pulls you into the cool water. You are able to stand on the floor of the pond and play around for a bit, splashing water back and forth between Sam and you. 

“Alright. We’d better keep moving.” Sam pants, climbing out of the pod to retrieve his backpack. You feel the floor of the pond give out and you suddenly fall below the surface. You can’t swim. You struggle frantically to paddle back up, but gravity has other plans. You slowly sink to the bottom of the pond, growing weaker as you go longer without oxygen. 

“Hey, y/n, come look at this butterfly.” Sam says excitedly, staring at a beautiful red and orange butterfly sitting on your backpack. He doesn’t hear you respond. In fact, he doesn’t hear anything from you. “Y/n?” He yells, spinning around and whipping out his pocket knife to hold in front of him defensively. His eyes quickly scan the terrain and then he realized you never got out of the pond. “Y/N!” He screams. In one fluid motion, he runs towards the waters edge and dives into the dark depths, searching frantically for any signs of you in the unforgiving water.


	6. Remember me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember that other demon, the one that helped kidnap you. Right?

You feel weightless. You feel yourself bump against something and you realize it’s the bottom of the pond. 

Bottom of a pond? You think, suddenly confused. Why am I at the bottom of a pond... oh well. Nothing matters now. You feel your consciousness drift away in the water. Just before you let go of reality, you feel a strong pair of arms wrap around your waist, pulling you towards the surface. The light and darkness blur together just before you reach the surface and you black out. 

“Y/n?” Sam anxiously holds your limp body in his arms, shaking you gently. “Y/n! Can you hear me?”

You groan and lift your head to see water shining on his face. Then you realize you are both drenched. 

“What-“

“You nearly drowned. After all we’ve been through, I nearly lost you because I wasn’t paying attention.” A single tear slides down his cheek and you lift a hand to brush it away. 

“It’s alright. I’m fine.”

“But-“ 

“I’m fine now. That’s all that matters.” You plant a kiss on his lips before standing and pulling in your backpack. “Let’s keep going.” You turn to keep walking but you stop dead in your tracks with a gasp. 

“Oh no.” Sam breathes, freezing as well. 

“Well, well, well. Nice to see you again, y/n. Is this the Sam I’ve heard so much about?” The demon says, turning a knife over in his hand. You recognize him as the one from the barn. Him and the woman were the ones that kidnapped you.

“See, That other demon you killed, the one possessing you, that was my sister.” He growls. “And that made me... very angry.”

“Sam...” You whimper, backing away slowly as images of the demons flash before your eyes. You see the woman pressing the knife to Castiel’s neck. You see the man smirking at your horror as he watches the woman threaten you. You see her flick Castiel’s blood onto your face and wipe the rest on your pants. You see the woman’s body crumple as she moves to possess you instead. You see the glint of their solid black eyes as they laugh at your terror. “SAM!” You scream, turning away from the demon in front of you and throwing yourself at Sam. 

“Y/n, calm down.” Sam says, holding you tightly with one arm and slowly reaching towards his gun in the bag with his other. 

“I recommend you stop right there.” The demon says coldly. Sam’s hand stoops inching towards the bag and your heart seems to beat even faster. “You do as I say, and I won’t immediately kill you.”

“Why should we trust you?” You stutter. 

“Oh, honey.” The demon walks closer and grabs your chin. Sam tenses and his arm that rests protectively across your chest twitches, as though he wouldn’t want anything more than to punch the demon into oblivion. “If you want to play the hard game, fine. Here’s the new rules. If you don’t do as I say, I torture one of you and the other has to watch.”

“No!” Sam cries, finally retaliating and shoving the demon away from you both. He grabs your arm and you both run as hard as you can. 

“I DON’T THINK SO!” The demon howls. Suddenly you trip on something you didn’t see and crash to the ground. You scramble to get back up and Sam pauses to help you but an invisible force begins dragging you across the ground towards the demon. 

“SAM!” You scream as you thrash helplessly. 

“Y/N!” He wails, stumbling after you. 

The demon laughs as you come to a stop at his feet. 

“I wasn’t kidding around, Samuel. You made me mad, so now your girl gets punished.”

“You son of a-“ but Sam is cut off as he is slammed against a tree. The demon flicks a lazy finger and ropes spring out of nowhere to bind him securely to the foot-and-a-half thick trunk. 

The demon grabs you around the neck and pins you against another tree, pulling out an ordinary knife. 

“Let’s see... what to do...” he sighs, flashing the knife in your face as he ponders your fate. “How about...” he pauses, obviously enjoying every moment of your horror and Sam’s panic. “I’m going to give you a scar, so Sammy here, will think of this moment every time he looks at you. Where to put it...?”

He lightly draws the knife over your cheek and down across your lips to your chin and then slowly down your neck. 

“Leave her alone! Please! Take me instead!” Sam urges, pulling at the ropes. 

“No can do, kiddo. You messed up.” 

And with that, the demon raises the knife above his head and slashes it across your face. You scream in agony as your already burnt and stinging skin is ripped open. Hot, slick blood runs down your chin and drips onto the demon’s waiting hand. He lets a few drops of your scarlet blood collect in his palm before walking over to stand in front of Sam, dragging you with him. 

“See this?” He holds up his blood-covered hand. “This is your fault. Let’s hope you learn from it!” He smears your blood across Sam’s face as Sam glares daggers at him. “Okie dokie. All done.” He wipes the rest of your blood onto Sam’s shirt and waves his hand lazily. The ropes suddenly jump to your wrists, securing them together and leaving a long leash-like part for the demon to keep ahold of. You look at Sam and see that he is in the same situation. 

“Oh, and I’ll take that.” The demon plucks a pocket knife out of Sam’s hand and tosses it into the pond. He then ties both of you to another tree and proceeds to set up your tent for himself. “Goodnight, lovebirds.” He smiles before zipping the tent shut. 

“Sam.” You whimper, crawling over to curl up next to him. He lays down and you nestle into his side, closing your eyes and praying this is all a dream.”

The flutter of wings breaks the silence. 

“Cas?” Sam gasps. You lift your head from his chest and see the angel standing beside the tent.

“I didn’t expect you to give away your stuff so quickly...”

“We didn’t give it away!” You snap, holding up your tied wrists. 

Castiel’s eyes widen when he sees your restraints. He then looks back down at the tent. 

“Did the pizza man do this?”

“No!” Sam whispers. “Can you untie us?”

“Not so fast.” 

Your heads all snap around to the tent to see the demon crawling out, bearing the silver blade that you recognize as the one that could kill Cas. 

“Cas! Run!” You scream as the demon lunges for the angel. Cas, however, reacts more violently than you would have expected. He pulls out his own blade and punches the demon away before stabbing him in the shoulder. The demon snarls and wretches the knife out of his shoulder, staggering slightly. 

“The knife is in her bag!” Sam whispers to Cas, the demon momentarily distracted. 

Within seconds, Cas has ahold of the demon blade and has plunged it through the demons heart. Strange orange light flashes under his skin as the demon crumpled to the ground, dead. Cas then runs over to you and Sam. 

“Your hands-“ He says, reaching for your tied wrists. You hold them out and he cuts the ropes off with the knife. He does the same to Sam and you both stand shakily. 

“Thank you, Cas.” Sam says, pulling you tightly against him and giving Cas a little half-smile. 

“You’re welcome. Should we go back to Bobby and Dean?”

You hesitate. 

“I don’t know...” You sigh, sliding out from under Sam’s arm and walking away a few steps. 

“Y/n, please. These were the two demons who were after you. And they’re dead now. Can’t you come home?”

“Well if you say it that way... I guess I should.” You smile and throw yourself back into his arms. He hugs you tightly before turning to Cas. 

“Lets go home.”

Cas reaches out and grabs your hand and Sam’s before you hear the sound of wings and you close your eyes. You feel a burst of wind and a weightless feeling before it stops abruptly and everything goes silent. 

“Sam? Y/n?” Dean gasps, looking up from a laptop. You find yourself in a shabby hotel. It’s only one room. A bed in the corner next to a door and a tiny kitchen with a table. Dean is sitting on the bed while Bobby sits at the table, bent over numerous books. 

“Dean!” Sam grins at his brother and Bobby looks up. 

“Well, what a happy reunion. Welcome back you two.”

Then Dean’s face hardens into a sad glare. 

“What?” You ask, watching him. 

“Why’d you run?”

There is dead silence. 

“Dean, I’m sorry. I knew I was being followed and I didn’t want any of you to get hurt.” You explain quickly. Sam reaches for your hand and squeezes it reassuringly. Bobby glances between you and Dean before returning to the books in front of him. 

“Well,” Dean says quietly. “I would have done the same thing in that situation.”

You let out a sigh of relief and sag against Sam as you suddenly feel a wave of exhaustion. You hadn’t slept much while you were on the run, and now that you were safe, you didn’t think you could stay on your feet much longer. 

“Let’s get our own room. Looks like this one is a little cramped with all five of us in here.” Sam lets you lean heavily on him as you both make your way to the door. 

“Well, I’m going to go.” Cas says.

“Okay. Thanks again, Cas.” You call over your shoulder. You hear wigs and he’s gone. 

“I think the front desk is this way...” Sam walks left down the hall and you reach a desk with a snoring woman slumped over in the chair. 

“Hello.” Sam says loudly. The woman nearly falls out of her chair. 

“Don’t you know not to wake someone!” She snarls, shaking blonde hair out of her grouchy face. 

“We’d like a room.” Sam continues, ignoring her outburst. 

“Whatever.” She growls. She punches a few things into a dusty computer and hands him a key. “Room seven. Get outta here.” She leans back again and is snoring by the time you reach your room. Sam unlocks it and you make a beeline for the bed, falling onto it without even bothering with the blankets. 

Sam locks the door and gently tugs the covers out from under you and pulls your shoes off. You are already fast asleep. He sets your shoes neatly by the door and pulls she covers back up over your sleeping form, giving you a gentle kiss on the forehead before climbing into bed next to you and pulling you against him before burying his face in your sweet smelling hair and drifting off.


	7. I am the Mother of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an unexpected visitor with some horrifying statements to make.

“Sam.” You whisper in the pitch black hotel room. You can feel Sam’s arm draped over your shoulder as he sleeps. “Sam,” You whisper again, louder this time. 

“Hm? Y/n?” He grunts sleepily, sitting up. His eyes sparkle in the slight glow of a nightlight as he gazes down at you. “What’s wrong?” 

“I...” You pause, suddenly realizing how stupid you will sound. 

“It’s okay. What’s wrong?” He repeats gently. 

“I had a nightmare.”

“You want to talk about it?”

You hesitate for a slight moment before you sit up and allow him to cradle you against his warm, bare chest. 

“I was back with the demons, and that woman was possessing me again and...” You choke and your voice breaks. You take a few deep breaths before continuing. “and she made me kill you and Dean.” You feel a hot tear slide down your cheek and Sam reaches up and gently brushes it away. 

“It was just a dream. I’m right here.” He rests his chin on the top of your head. “I’ll never leave you, y/n.”

“I know, but what if-“ you don’t see it, but you feel him place his hand over your mouth to stop you. “Mmph!” You grumble against his hand, pulling at his suddenly tense arm. 

“Shh.” He whispers. You hear urgency in his voice and you fall silent. You squint around the dark room and Sam does the same. You feel him grow more tense and you press against him nervously. Suddenly a flame flickers to life on the other side of the room. A small candle is resting in the center of the shabby little dinner table. 

“Stay here.” Sam breathes to you. He slowly climbs out of the bed and grabs the gun he set on his bedside table earlier that night. He creeps towards the candle, aiming the gun at the shadows in the corner just beyond its light. 

“Hello, Sam.” A voice drawls from the corner. Before you can react, a pair of cold hands wraps around your neck, yanking you off the bed into the opposite corner. Sam whirls around just as the lights flicker on. 

“Talk about easy pickings.” A young woman walks out of the corner that Sam had been slowly advancing towards. She picks up the candle and blows it out before setting it back down again. She has dark hair and a white dress with no shoes. “You made this so easy, Sam, that I almost feel bad for Dean. What it must be like to hunt my children with someone this stupid!

“You’re the mother,” Sam rasps, glaring at her. “-the mother of all.”

“Congratulations. You can add two and two.” She sneers. “You know, Sam, it really upsets me when you go around slaughtering my children. And now you’ve started hunting my firstborn!” Her eyes glow with a fiery menace. “I need you to stop hunting, or pay the price.”

“I can’t. Your... children... kill people on a daily basis. Defenseless, innocent people. I hunt those monsters because they do that.” Sam spits, shaking with either rage or nervousness for having just yelled at The Mother of All.

“Stop. Or else...” the mother growls, her thin face contorting with anger. 

“Or else what? You’ll send me to hell or something? I’ve already been there. Didn’t work out.” Sam shrugs, obviously mocking her. You want to tell him to stop. He is treading a very dangerous path. 

Suddenly the mother lifts a hand and clenches it into a fist. You feel your throat clench to the point where you can’t breathe and you soundlessly gape as your face turns from red to purple. The unknown person still holding you up when your knees give out. 

“Y/N!” Sam yells, spinning around. He starts to run towards you but slams against an invisible wall. He yells and pounds his fists against it before rounding on the mother. His hair tousled and a deadly glint in his eye. He lifts his gun and fires once. Twice. Three times. Except, no bullets come out. The gun just clicks. 

“Oh, Sam.” The mother sighs, walking around to sit on the table. “You really think I would plan a visit and just leave your loaded weapon alone?”

Sam growls and shakes the gun. He fumbles for a moment with it and pulls out an empty round. 

“Yea. You don’t have any bullets.” The mother pouts, watching him as he silently rages. Then, like an angry ten year old, he chucks the useless gun at her. She raises and hand and with a lazy flick of her wrist, sends it flying back at him with twice the speed. He grunts in pain as it hits his face. 

“Let’s be nice and not throw things.” The mother whispers, a smile playing at her thin lips. 

“Let her go.” Sam pants, straightening up to reveal a darkening bruise under his right eye. 

“Hm... no.” 

“Please.” He begs, glancing back to where you are slumped against your captor, your struggles growing weaker. “Please let her go. Take me instead. I’m worth more to you monsters. I’m a Winchester.”

“See, here’s the fun part.” The mother gets up and walks over to you, passing through the invisible barrier that keeps Sam away. “If I have her, you’ll do whatever it takes to get her back.”

Sam stares helplessly as you go limp, your vision fading quickly. 

“You’re right. I’ll do anything. Name it and I’ll do it. Just let her go!” He cries, eyes filling with tears as your once bright and excited gaze fills and your eyelids begin to droop.

“Here’s my deal. You stop slaughtering my children for a year and I’ll let her go.” She turns and fixes Sam with an intense stare. 

“Deal. Please. Let her go.” He repeats frantically. 

“Alright. Let her up.” The mother sighs. Your captor releases you and you crumple to the dusty floor, gasping for shaky breaths. Sam makes to run to you but again, he hits the invisible barrier. 

“Here’s the other part of that deal you just made.”

Sam gapes in horror. 

“What?” The mother frowns. “You never let me finish. You just agreed right off the bat.” She flashes him an evil smile and continues. “I am going to keep this pretty little girl with me for that whole year. I promise not to kill her. If you haven’t killed a single one of my children when that year is up, you can have her back.”

“No! You can’t take her!” Sam wails, struggling to break through the barrier. 

“Sorry. A deal has already been made.” The mother grins and places a hand on your shoulder and everything disappears. The last thing you see and hear is an anguished sob from Sam as he finally bursts through the barrier. Just a fraction of a second too late. You disappear with the mother and your captor. Off to spend your 365 days in her cruel clutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me this long! I absolutely LOVE writing this. If you’ve got any suggestions or comments please feel free to tell me! I will continue to update!


	8. I am Eve, Mother of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to get the feel of living in purgatory. And holy crap, how in the world are you going to survive a year if you can barely last a day.

You cough weakly and see Sam finally begin to run towards you. Then everything goes black. 

~•~

“Tut, tut, tut.” A cold, quiet voice sighs. “Y/n, you’ve already wasted three of my precious days with you. Don’t you dare add to that time.” 

You open your eyes and you find yourself lying in a circular room that reminds you of Bobby’s panic room. You are secured to the wall, cuffs hold your wrists together behind your back and a thick metal chain links the cuffs to the wall. 

“What do you want with me?” You ask shakily, staring up at a slim figure that you recognize as the mother. You shift and the chains jingle loudly. 

“It’s not you I want. It’s those Winchester boys and every other hunter out there. I want them to stop slaughtering my children!” The woman says, pacing in front of you. 

“Why should I do what you say?”

She stops her pacing and fixes you with a fiery gaze. 

“I am Eve. Mother of every ‘monster’ you people kill.”

“I never hunted any of your children.” You quickly lie. 

Eve snorts and you realize she’s laughing at you. 

“You just earned yourself some lashes tonight.”

Your stomach drops in fear. 

“Lashes-?”

“Here in purgatory, there is a whipping post. You will be sent to it whenever you disappoint me. I hope you learn your lesson.”

She leaves the room and the door shuts behind her with an echoing clang. 

“Purgatory.” You whisper, knowing you are out of Sam’s grasp. Nobody can rescue you from here. Not Bobby, Dean, Sam, or any other hunter, angel or demon you’ve ever met. You feel your throat tighten in the beginning of a sob but the door is thrown open again and your head snaps up to see a demon standing in it. Her black eyes glint as she stares blankly at you. 

“It’s time.” The demon says, flicking a wrist. Your chains jump to her hands from the wall and she tugs sharply on them. You stumble to your feet and she leads you outside. 

There is no sun. Not even a moon or stars. The sky seems to glow with an eerie light that makes the barren land appear dead. A ten foot tall wooden post sits up on top of a hill. Another demon stands next to it, fiddling with the whip curled in his hands. Various monsters crowd the post, leaving about fifteen feet of blank space between the edge of the crowd and the threatening structure. The demon leads you up the hill, the crowd parting to watch you go by. You keep your head down and try not to stumble over the uneven ground as you reach the post. 

“Tie her.”

You lift your head to see Eve standing at the edge of the crowd. A sickening look of excitement plays across her pale face. The demon pulling you stops and secures your cuffs to a loop sticking out of the wood. Without harsh sound of ripping fabric, she tears off the leather jacket that Sam had gotten you on your first anniversary. You feel your eyes water as the sad remains of your cherished gift land next to you in the dust, leaving you in a thin white tank top. 

“How many lashes, mother?” The demon with the whip asks, slowly unfurling it in his hands and stepping forward eagerly. 

“Fifteen.” Eve says, not taking her eyes off you. That’s when you lock eye contact and stare her hard in the eyes. The first lash falls between your shoulders and you grit your teeth and slide down the pole, your wrists secured above your head on the other side, keeping you somewhat secured. 

The second lash falls and you let out an involuntary groan in pain but you keep your eyes fixed on Eve’s, staring her down. Refusing to cry or give in. 

The third lash makes your vision fade a bit for a few seconds and you groan louder as you feel blood trickle down your burning back. The demon laughs and snaps the whip by your face. You refuse to flinch. 

“Come on, lighten up.” The demon coaxes, laughing as you growl. 

He hits you a fourth time on your right shoulder and you go limp for a moment, trying to stay conscious and not cry out. Your gaze never leaves Eve. 

The whip hits your back a fifth time. A sixth, seventh, eighth, until it is finally the fourteenth lash. You start to lose your grip on reality and consciousness as you struggle to hold your stare with Eve. She seems to be slightly nervous. She hadn’t thought you would make it this far. The fifteenth lash falls perfectly in the center of your back with a loud crack from the whip that you don’t seem to hear. You stare at Eve with a sense of victory as she frowns uneasily before breaking your eye contact and walking away into the crowd. The second you can’t see her anymore you moan in agony and slump over. The demon that brought you out takes your chains from the post and drags you through the dust back towards the dungeon like room. Every bump you hit sends flashes of pain through you as she hauls you across the ground. She yanks you roughly through the doorway and secures the chain to the wall before leaving you curled helplessly on the cement floor, twitching and whimpering in pain. But again, you feel a sense of victory. You were strong. You stared Eve down the whole time until she looked away, and not once did you cry out. You smile with satisfaction before letting your muscles go limp and let the void of sleep take you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot say thank you enough!!!! Thank you thank you thank yooouuuuu for sticking with my fanfic!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo this is Kaylee, I’ve just started this and I never really know where th story is going to take me. So if you’ve got an idea for what should happen next feel free to request in the comments. Also I will take requests for other stories to write in the future. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
